1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to an electronic device and its elements, and more particularly to a display device and a display panel thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with the advance in the display technology, various display panels are constantly invented and provided. For example, the liquid crystal the display panel, the plasma display panel and the organic light emitting diode display panel have replaced the conventional cathode ray picture tube (CRT) display.
In the structure of a display panel, pixel is the smallest display unit. Each pixel displays one single color. By controlling the grey level of the color of each pixel, a colorful frame formed by pixels can thus be presented.